Road markers for the delineation of lanes on roads are extensively used. Road markers typically include a plastic shell having a pair of opposed angled retroreflective surfaces. When the light from an oncoming vehicle hits the retroreflective surface, it is reflected in an array of cube corners or fresnel-type lenses to produce a bright reflective appearance on the surface of the marker. This bright surface delineates the lane at night and assists the driver in maintaining proper alignment within a lane.
Typically the road markers that have been produced are a plastic shell which is filled with a potting material to provide strength and weight to the marker. However, the potting process requires additional machinery and the road markers are relatively expensive to produce. Accordingly, there have been a number of attempts to produce a satisfactory solid marker; however, solid markers typically have large vertically extending passages from the bottom which the glue descends to hold the marker down. These markers have not been satisfactory in strength or adhesive to the road. Accordingly, a solid shell unpotted marker has been developed.